fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Hatori Sohma
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 草摩 はとり |romaji = Sōma Hatori |aka = Tori-san (by Ayame) Haa-san (by Shigure) Harry (by Momiji) |gender = Male |age = 26 (Beginning of the series) 28 (End of the series) |height = 182 cm / 6'0 |weight = 69 kg / 152 lbs |hair color = Black |eye color = Purple (Manga, 2019 Anime) Green (2001 Anime) |blood type = A |cursed year = Dragon |actual year = Boar |astrological sign = Cancer |occupation = Doctor of Sohma Family |affiliation = Sohma Family |parents = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |spouse = Mayuko Shiraki (Wife) |children = Kinu Sohma (Daughter) |extended family = Unnamed Mother-in-law Unnamed Father-in-law |manga = Chapter 8 |anime = Episode 7 (2001) Episode 6 (2019) |japanese = Kazuhiko Inoue (2001) Kazuyuki Okitsu (2019) |english = Kent Williams }} is one of the recurring characters of the Fruits Basket series and one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc. He is the Dragon of the Chinese Zodiac and the Sohma Family's personal doctor. He is the only known living Sohma family member with the ability to suppress memories of those outsiders who discover the Sohma family secret. Hatori is best friends with Shigure Sohma and Ayame Sohma, and the three make up the Mabudachi Trio, though Hatori is rarely amused by the antics of them. Hatori was engaged to Kana Sohma, the assistant in his doctor's office. The relationship ended when Akito Sohma attacked Hatori which almost left him blind in his left eye; Kana blamed herself for the incident and felt so guilty about it that Hatori was forced to suppress her memory of their relationship to ease her suffering. After Kana marries someone else, Shigure manipulates Hatori into meeting Kana's best friend, Mayuko Shiraki. They are attracted to one another and end up dating. In Fruits Basket Another, Hatori is married to Mayuko and the father of Kinu Sohma. Appearance Hatori is very tall and rather slender. He always dresses professionally; he is rarely seen without a suit and tie. His eyes are green in the first anime and purple in the manga and second anime. He has (mostly) short black hair, with the exception of his bangs which completely cover his left eye, possibly because of Akito's injury of that eye, which left him nearly blind in it. Tohru refers to him as "very handsome." In spite of his often somber expressions and curt gestures, Hatori has a very kind and gentle heart. His tragic history with Kana reflects this, as it gave him a tremendous heartbreak that still affects him in the current story. Personality Hatori's personality is best described as cold; in the series, Akito mentions that he is like snow. Hatori lacks the ability to open up to others and is always quiet and calm. Hatori is a great contrast to Shigure and Ayame's playful nature, as Hatori himself is somber and stern. He also lacks a sense of humor, and tends to take everything seriously. Some people would look at Hatori and think he's scary. However, he does care for other people's well-beings, as he does not want Tohru to get involved with the Sohmasase Kana did. History Early Life Hatori was born into a long line of physicians (using a form of hypnosis) in the Sohma Family and is the only child of his late parents; his mother passed away from illness when he was in elementary school, and his father died of an unspecified illness while Hatori was in high school. He didn't have a very warm home life; which is, perhaps, the cause of his stoic personality. He attended school alongside Ayame and Shigure; the three of them were known as the 'Mabudachi Trio'.How Have You Been, My Brother? When Hatori was in high school and Yuki was a young boy, Yuki ran into a girl while playing, transforming in front of a group of children. Due to this, Hatori was forced to erase Yuki from the memories of the children. Although Yuki protested, as they were his first friends, Hatori had to follow orders. This caused their relationship to become strained; Yuki did not trust Hatori afterwards.They're All Animals! Pre-Fruits Basket Hatori once had an assistant named Kana Sohma. The two of them spent a lot of time together, and eventually began dating. Hatori felt that Kana was the 'Spring' that melted the "snow" of his heart and believed that he had found true happiness with her. He decided to propose but after asking for permission to marry her, Akito refused and smashed a vase in his eye. This caused Hatori to become almost completely blind in his left eye. Kana blamed herself for his injury and eventually became sick from the traumatic incident. She would break down into tears every now and then because of what happened. Hatori could not bear to see Kana in pain so he erased her memories of their relationship and wished for her to find someone who would make her happy again. The two continued to work together until she had left the office and Hatori became distant again- due to losing the one he loved, and having to bear the pain alone. Hatori tries to prevent anyone else from being hurt like he was, so he is somewhat concerned about Tohru knowing the Sohma family secret. He tries to convince Tohru to leave the Sohma house before Hatori is summoned to erase her memories.Spring Comes When Momiji's Mother request Hatori while Momiji watches them.That's a Secret Story Overview Fruits Basket First Year Arc Hatori's first appearance is during a visit with Momiji to Kaibara High School to examine Yuki, as he had been skipping his routine check-ups. Due to the dress Yuki was made to wear, Hatori had to get him to undress, leading other students to believe that they were a homosexual couple. Only after Yuki clarified that Hatori was a doctor and a member of the Sohma family did the others begin to understand. Hatori then had Tohru called into the school's office to speak with him. There, he invited Tohru to his house so that they could have a longer, private conversation. Before leaving, he warns her to leave Shigure's home and get away from the Sohmas so that she does not get hurt.Perhaps We Should Invite Ourselves Over Momiji tells Tohru about Hatori's past and Hatori is secretly listening. Tohru starts to cry and Momiji goes to get warm drinks. While Momiji is gone Hatori walks out and tells Tohru not to listen to what Momiji said. When Kana first came to work, Hatori was explaining her job. It began to snow. Kana ignored Hatori, ran to the window and said that she knew it was going to snow. She had asked him "What does snow turn into when it melts?" Of course, being the scientific man he is, he answered "Water, of course." Kana imitates a buzzer and tells him that spring is the correct answer. When Tohru first sees Hatori transform, he realizes that her reaction was the same as Kana's was. Tohru and Kana both panicked at the sight of Hatori's true form and didn't know whether to put a seahorse in saltwater or fresh water. Hatori asked Tohru the same question and she answers Spring. He is surprised at her answer. Second Year Arc During Sumer Vacation, Hatori drove Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru to the Sohma family's Lake House. After a few moments of relaxation had been spent, Ayame came to visit them on their vacation. During a conversation between the Mabudachi trio; Ayame mentioned Kana's wedding and claimed that Mayuko (Kana's best friend) gave him pictures of the wedding. He then asked Hatori if he would like to view them but he declined his offer. Ayame became upset by Kana's happiness and remarked that Hatori deserves to be much happier than her, as he was left to carry the burden of their lost love.I Wouldn't Say That Shigure also arranged for Hatori to meet with Kana's best friend, Mayuko Shiraki, who had always secretly liked him. Third Year Arc Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 130 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 132 Epilogue Hatori has begun Mayuko (Yuki, Tohru, Saki, Arisa and Kyo's homeroom teacher), and invites her on an Okinawa holiday.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 23, Chapter 136 The Three Musketeers Arc Fruits Basket Another The Dragon of the Zodiac Although Hatori is the Dragon of the Zodiac, he transforms into an eight-centimeter long seahorse rather than an actual dragon. It is explained that in mythology, all dragons start out as seahorses, and only some gain the opportunity to ascend to dragon-hood. Shigure has stated that he believes it to be a sign that the curse is weakening. Hatori is extremely self-conscious about his transformation and uses blackmail to avoid having it revealed to others. The Dragon is the fifth of all zodiac animals. In Chinese culture, Dragons are strong and independent figures, but they yearn for support and love, which applies to Hatori very well. S1E8-2001 (157).png|Hatori in his dragon form from the 2001 version. S1E7-2019 (155).png|Hatori in his dragon form from the 2019 version. When Hatori's curse broke, he was subconsciously aware of it, and only being left with a bittersweet feeling, he broke down in tears. Hatori's curse was the overall eleventh to break.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 22, Chapter 130 Trivia *Hatori's name is derived from the fourth month, kono'hatori'zuki or "month of taking leaves silkworms." *Although Hatori's left eye is almost completely blind, he is rarely seen wearing glasses. Despite this disability, he is good at driving. *Hatori's car is that of a Western car (driver seat on the left) not traditional Japanese (driver seat on the right). *In an author's note, Natsuki Takaya described him as "the best marriage material of the cast." *Hatori enjoys reading. *Hatori wears very expensive designer suits. This becomes evident in the manga, when Shigure borrows a suit from him to attend a parent-teacher conference. Upon returning the suit, Hatori tells him to burn it, Shigure is astounded by his remark and asks if he is really willing to surrender a ¥200,000 (approximately $2,500) suit. **However, it is noted that Hatori does not wear them due to preference, but rather because he finds them easier to wear without spending time deciding on an outfit. He lets his housekeepers pick them out. *It is revealed by Takaya-Sensei that the "memory-erasing technique" was passed to him by his father who held that role before him, it was said by Hatori that there is no magic behind it and that it is more like hypnosis. This explains why the zodiac members try to avoid those who have been forced to forget about them, since there is always a chance that the memories can come back. es:Hatori Sohma fr:Hatori Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc Characters Category:Mabudachi Trio Category:Sohma Family Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Male Category:Article stubs